


Modern AU Annie Backstory

by longkissgnite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annie is autistic, F/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Mention of hospitalization, mention of ABA therapy, mention of a car crash, mention of applied behavior analysis therapy, mention of hallucinations, she always is this isnt some au it’s just mentioned in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longkissgnite/pseuds/longkissgnite
Summary: My friend and I (Dean, user sweptaway here) made a modern au of Odesta so here’s Annie’s side of it!! We tried to translate everything we could in canon into a typical modern day life, which is why it is such a tragic life. This is just a backstory but expect many stories to come in this au!!
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Modern THG AU, THG Character Backstories





	Modern AU Annie Backstory

⠀ ⠀Annie was born May 1st 1991 in a small beach town in Central California. She had a happy family there, her elder sister and her parents all getting on wonderfully, and Annie made the perfect addition to the family.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀When the little girl was three she started to be screened for autism, although it took a little over five months to finally get the verdict, she was diagnosed. From there she was put into many programs, tutoring and therapy, to try and help (fix) her autism. She didn’t mind it, and considered them more /games/ than anything she had to listen to and apply to her life outside of the classroom.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀When she was eight she was at the library, basically alone as her sister had gone off to a whole other area of the building. Annie had gotten lonely (although not upset) and set out to befriend the librarians. She quickly find an old woman reshelving books and started following at her heel, helping her put things away. Then she came back the next day after school and did the same thing again. Sometime down the line, Mags became the only adult Annie /trusted/, listening to her parents but listening to Mags better. So soon enough her parents started paying Mags to be Annie’s babysitter (and Natalia’s, although she never cared for the old woman much). And over time, Annie didn’t /need/ a babysitter, just going over to Mags’ for afternoons. The old woman was quickly the little girl’s only /real/ friend.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀She did well enough in school, and around 14 she /formally/ met Finnick Odair. They’d gone to the same school together, her family had even attended his bar mitzvah, but never been /introduced/. It happened instead when her sister and him had been matched for a school project and he had come over. Small, curious, not too much younger than them Annie had positioned herself in her sister’s room. They weren’t allowed to have /boys/ over, and the rules went that if they did (for school) the door had to stay open, and if Natalia tried to make Annie leave she’d start teasing, saying she wanted to kiss the boy and every other thing. The arrangement worked well in Annie’s favor, allowing her to eavesdrop spout the sneaking.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀It only made sense to Annie that her and Finnick be friends, she thought he was cool and interesting, and if he liked her sister he’d like her even more because she was much better than her sister. Finnick didn’t seem against the friendship, so Annie was content as can be. When a spring formal dance came up, it only made sense to ask him to go with her, as a /date/ of course. It wasn’t /proper/ for her to ask the guy out but it made perfect sense to her.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀After that, they were easily inseparable, she was more excited to introduce him to Mags and get her approval over her parents’ approval, and she got it quickly. Things were /good/ and things were /easy/ for them, they were happy and there was nothing in their way. They had everything ahead of them when he got her (and himself) promise rings for her sixteenth birthday, things were /perfect/ for them.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀Things were less perfect when she got in a car accident when she was eighteen. Her friend Reef had been driving her home after they’d both stayed late after school, and then a truck hit them, and then he was gone. Annie couldn’t look away when it happened. Her own self jostled, injured as well, but nothing as bad as poor Reef. Nothing as bad as him losing his /head/. Annie was hospitalized a little more than a week afterwards due to the injuries and released when she seemed stable again.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀What she hadn’t actually /told/ anyone is she was very far from stable, hearing the sounds from the crash, the inhuman sounds Reef had made. Once she was released from the hospital she started /seeing/ things too, blood, him, herself hurt, him. It became a constant struggle overnight, but not one she would /talk/ about. She didn’t want to sound crazy, she was told the shock of the accident could leave her more upset than usual, she was sure it’d disappear.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀And they did one night, she had her first sense of clarity since the accident, and she wanted to be sure not to waste it. She had left Mags’ house to go for a simple walk, and her intentions soon shifted. She gave Finnick an exact time for how long she’d be gone (more for her own sake than his, something to keep her accountable) and she was soon gone much longer than that. She was soon instead on the other side of the small town, seeing and hearing so /much/ she couldn’t take it, she needed it to /stop/. So she got to a bridge and the only /logical/ conclusion she could come to in that state was to jump. It would stop if she was dead.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀She did jump. But she didn’t die, instead she was pulled out, although she doesn’t remember any of it. She doesn’t remember going back to the hospital, she doesn’t remember being moved to a more permanent one. Her clarity was gone and was replaced with a worse reality than it had been. It was a horrible few months, she tried to isolate herself from everyone, convinced it was /best/ they didn’t see her, it was best they weren’t forced to deal with her.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀Finally though they found the right medication, she was sent home and she fixed the relationships she had so badly wanted to try and end (to protect them, of course) now realizing how much she needed her family, Mags and Finnick.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀A few months later, her and Finnick were married and soon moved to a new city, wanting a fresh start, to get away from all the bad in their hometown. They loved it there, of course they did, nothing could beat the beach, but it was /best/ they moved.  
⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀And in the city they met a roommate, Johanna Mason, and in the city they finally got settled, finally stable and starting a family of their own. Even if it didn’t come in having a child first, and instead taking in a rather angry lesbian, it was at least a /start/ to the family that was sure to come.


End file.
